There Is a Light
by choosingdamon
Summary: Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert's lifes basically suck. He's stuck in a house with his abusive father and shes stuck hiding the pain of her parents death. Not to mention they both hate each other. What happens if one night at a high school party they sleep together with him unaware he was taking her virginity? What consiquenses will they both have to pay for it?
1. Chapter 1

On Friday morning I walked into my first period class. Biology. Wearing my hair in loose curls and a pair of light jeans with a white long sleeve shirt showing very little cleavage. As I sat down in my seat, I turned over and noticed Damon Salvatore sitting next to me. I sighed and of course, Damon being Damon made it so it didn't go unnoticed. "I see you've missed me." he said in a cold but somewhat entertained tone.

I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore him. But again, Damon being Damon wouldn't just let it go. "You know, that's not a very nice greeting to someone who's been out of school for almost a month. I would think my biology partner would be more welcoming." He said with no humor left in his voice. Just coldness that sent a shiver down my spine. Luckily, I was saved from having to respond to him when the final bell rung and my biology teacher started class.

I tried to pay attention, I really did but I couldn't. All I could think about was Damon. Not in a good way either. I don't know what it is about him, but he's scary. The thought of being alone in a room with him literally made me feel nauseous. Yes, he was extremely hot. He had the most perfect raven hair which wasn't too long or too short, beautiful blue eyes, soft-looking skin, but was so strong. Or at least thats what Caroline told me when they dated for a short period of time. Not to mention he was the perfect height. Not too tall, not too short. Looking at him, you'd think he was the definition of perfect. But knowing him? not so much.

I don't know what exactly made him such a bad person. He was in a shootout about a month ago and he just returned to school today after 'recovering'. Apparently he was shot in it which is why he was out. But it wasn't just that, that freaked her out. His voice was literally emotionless. It scares the hell out of me how cold he sounds when he talks to me, or anyone else. It's almost like he feels nothing.

I'm just thankful that no matter how cold he ever had been towards me, he'd never hurt me. Well at least he hadn't hurt me _yet_. I'm not sure about the future. It's not like we are even friends, so we don't talk much unless we have to or unless he was acting like he did today just talking to me randomly, trying to get under my skin.

I heard he has a brother who doesn't live with him, nor do his parents except for his father but I also heard he and his father don't get along. Far from it actually.

I was snapped out of my own thoughts when I heard Damon start coughing. I turned over and saw a little bit of blood on his wrist and palm from after he got control of his coughs and my eyes widened. He tried to get himself under control as he went up to the teacher, asking to go to the restroom. The teacher nodded and he walked out of the room as fast as he could.

After a few minutes, he came back and sat down in his seat. The blood on his wrist had been washed off and he looked completely normal, like nothing had ever happened. "Are you okay?" I whispered over to him and he looked at me and I could have sworn I saw something light in his eyes. Something that wasn't cold. Life. But it went away within seconds almost as if I imagined it. Did I imagine it? "I'm fine" he said coldly and looked away. I decided to just nod and not try and convince him to tell me what was wrong with him because really, what do I care?

* * *

After Biology class, I went to History, then English, then lunch. I had all of those classes with Damon, where he coughed a lot _again_ and asked to use the restroom then he came back as if nothing happened. Once lunch came around, he wasn't there. Usually he sat at the table next to mine but this time he wasn't there. I mean, usually him sitting there at lunch annoyed the hell out of me but this time I actually hoped he was there. I was worried about him. Maybe it's because I'm human or because I pity him in a way.

Last period was a free period for me. I knew I was running late when the halls were completely cleared, except Damon. He was at his locker coughing uncontrollably. I decided enough was enough and I was going to confront him. Even if it meant him continuing to scare me with the cold look in his eyes following with the harsh tone in his voice.

I finally got up to his locker, which was open so it was covering the side of his face, making it so I couldn't see him. I put my hand on his back, almost in a lovingly way and he turned his face to see who it was. Little did she know that the last time someone touched him like that, it was his mother. Before she died. When I saw his face there was blood all over his lips and teeth and a little bit around his mouth. He was holding a paper towel trying to get it off when he looked at me.

"Go away." he said harshly as he quickly looked away trying to hide his face. I grabbed his arm and turned him to look at me, taking the paper towel from his hand. He looked at me confused, wondering what in the world I was doing. To his shock I started wiping his face for him with the paper towel, cleaning the blood off. Asking no questions. Expecting nothing from him except to let me help him with this right now. His face and eyes softened. Him. Damon Salvatore. Was letting her do this right now. This was probably the most shocking thing that has ever happened in the history of shocking things.

When she was done, she looked over and saw a trash can, throwing the now bloody paper towel away. "There you go. As good as new." I said kind of awkwardly. I don't really know _how _to have a normal conversation with Damon. A guy who at the end of the day, I feared. "Thanks" he said, too loud to be a whisper but too quiet to have said it normally.

"Should I ask what the hell is wrong with you or would I be wasting my time?" I asked. His entire body stiffened, the features on his face growing cold again as he got dangerously close to her, grabbing her small arm. "You won't say a word or mention this to me again. Got it?" he said, this time sounding not only harsh and cold, but there was a hint of anger in his voice. What was up with the sudden extreme mood change?

I looked up at him, fear in my eyes and nodded. "Fine." I said. I was in no position to argue with him especially having no idea what exactly he was capable of but now she feared him even more. It wasn't only the way he said it, but he grabbed her too. Just as he walked away I rubbed my arm, the one he grabbed, and walked back to my locker. I grabbed my stuff and just walked away, out of the school and got into my car, driving home.

* * *

Once I finally got home, I ran up into my room and closed the door behind me. I walked up to my mirror and looked at the pictures of me and my parents, me and my brother...all of us. Before my parents died and my life was completely turned upside down. Ever since then, my Aunt Jenna moved in to help take care of myself and my brother Jeremy who is a year younger than me.

Jenna just decided to start working again, so she wouldn't be home for a few hours which she kind of liked in a way. Jeremy played baseball after school, so he wouldn't be home either. It was peaceful having a few hours to myself just to think, or do whatever I needed to do. Five months ago yesterday was the day of my parents death. It hurt to think about. It hurt even more to be the one who lived it. Knowing that I never really let myself grieve fully or get through my survivors guilt, I always put a smile on my face and brushed the pain off as if nothing happened.

The next few hours passed and once Jenna picked up Jeremy, they drove home. They walked through the front door of the house and I walked downstairs, hugging Jenna. She brought pizza home for dinner which was nice because to be honest...her cooking kind of sucked. Us 3 ate and talked about random things for the next hour and a half.

By the time they were done, Elena walked up into her room and put on a tight black dress, hugging her curves perfectly. Her hair was still in loose curls and she re-did her makeup then checked herself out in the mirror to make sure she looked okay. Once she felt like she looked fine, she grabbed her cell phone and walked downstairs. "I'll be back later!" she said loud enough for Jenna to hear and then walked out the door to her car.

Tonight the Lockwood's had a party, which meant drowning your sorrows in alcohol and being able to breathe for just a little while to me at least, I thought as I got into my car and started driving. This will be the first party I go to after my parents died. After they died I changed a lot, I haven't been as close to as many people and I stopped going to parties like this but I felt like I should finally just let myself have fun. Or at least try to.

Once I parked at the Lockwood mansion, I got out of the car and made my way in. Looking around, everyone seemed to be having fun. Dancing. Drinking. Making Out. You're typical Mystic Falls party I guess. I got myself 2 shots of tequila, drinking them fast then after a few minutes, getting myself 2 more. I intended on letting every last bit of pain being numbed. After a little while, I felt somewhat dizzy. I was getting pretty drunk which wasn't hard to guess, so I decided to slow down and get a beer. Just before I could go and get it, I bumped into the one and only Damon Salvatore.

He grabbed my waist, making it so I didn't fall to the floor. I was clumsy, especially when drunk. "Well that was nice of you Mr. I don't give a crap" I said giggling. If I were in my right mind, I would have just looked at him awkwardly and walked away. He couldn't help but be entertained by her right now. He let his guard down just slightly because of his also drunken state.

"You have really pretty eyes" she said, cupping his face. "They'd be prettier if you didn't look so damn mad all of the time" I said, sounding almost sad for him. He put both of his arms around my waist, pulling my body closer to his to my surprise. "Why are you so silent? You were talking up a storm earlier in biology." I said. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle at her. "You're funny." he said to me, and I looked at him, my hands moving down his face to his shoulders. "I just basically insulted you, I think of kind...I mean kind of and anyway you think I'm funny? Maybe you're a lot less colder than I thought." I said smiling at him. He just leaned in and to my complete surprise, _kissed _me.

I knew it was because he was drunk, and I kissed him back. Because I'm drunk. Or was it? My lips parted, his tongue sliding into my mouth, deepening the kiss. Both of us fought for dominance, his hands moving up and down the sides of my hips. I could feel him growing hard against my stomach and couldn't help but notice I was becoming wet. He pulled back from the kiss and we walked into the first empty room in the huge house that we could find, locking the door behind us.

He pulled the dress off of me, over my head exposing my body to him, me just being in my bra and panties. I had to be honest, I had no idea what exactly I was doing considering I had never done this before, but him knowing what he was doing was enough for me.

I helped take his shirt and jeans off and rubbed my hands over his hard chest as he kissed down my neck. I laid back on the bed and he laid on top of me, but didnt put much of his weight on me. Our eyes met for a quick second and we kissed again as he took my bra off and then he slid his hands over my chest, down my stomach, and down to my panties, pulling them off my body.

He moved his hand back up my legs and then in between my legs, sliding two of his fingers inside of me after feeling how wet I already was. I moaned softly into our kiss, my moans growing louder the more he pumped his fingers into me. He kissed down my neck once again until he reached my breast, sucking on one of them, and then the other causing my nipples to grow hard.

He then removed his fingers from inside her, and they looked into each other's eyes for a moment before he pushed himself inside her, not realizing he had just taken her virginity, her innocence. Her eyes became glassy, she didn't realize that it would be painful but each thrust inside her felt less and less painful as they both moaned into each other's deep kisses.

He came inside her as she came at the same time, letting out one last loud moan into each other. They had one last final kiss before he slid out of her and fell on the side of her, pulling the blanket over them. They both fell asleep, until about an hour later when I got a text from someone. I opened my eyes and looked up to see who I was tangled up with in the bed, and I remembered everything.

I was mentally freaking out as I checked my phone. It was a text from Jenna asking how I was, so I gave her a short reply and grabbed my bra and panties, putting them on and then grabbed my dress putting it on me. I felt the need to cover myself up. I can't believe I just slept with Damon Salvatore. I can't believe I just _lost my virginity _to Damon Salvatore.

I walked out of the room breathing heavily thinking what have I done? I mean after I got over the pain I felt at first, it actually started to feel good. But with him? With Damon!? Now he has something to hold over me for the rest of my freaking high school life.

* * *

Damon woke up to nobody being with him about 2 hours late. He remembered what happened a few hours before, he actually enjoyed it too. With Elena. He never thought he'd say that. He was also happy that she was too drunk to notice the bandage he had on the side of his stomach. And the fact that he didn't cough up blood in the middle of sex with her.

He looked around and put his boxers and jeans on, then his shirt. As he went to make the bed to make sure there was no sign of him and Elena having sex in here, he noticed a little bit of blood on the sheets. Then it hit him.

Oh my god. Oh my fucking god. Was she a virgin? That would explain why she was so tight or why her eyes got glassy when he was first inside of her. He walked out of the room where the party was still going on, with just a few less people and tried to look for her, but she was nowhere to be found.

Luckily he knew where she lived from when he dated Barbie...Caroline. They used to be friends but I guess something happened with Elena's parents and they kind of drifted apart. He got in his car, driving to her house and then awkwardly walked up to the door, and knocked. When Elena opened the door, she put her finger over her lips telling me to be quiet.

Surprisingly she let me in and quietly brought him up the stairs and into her room, closing her room door behind her. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked quietly. She was clearly much more sobered up now than she was at the party, but then again, so was he. "Are you a virgin...or were you until tonight?" he asked seriously. She looked at him in disbelief and said "That's none of your business, and why do you care anyway?" "I don't. But there was a little bit of blood on the sheets." he pointed out and she looked down embarrassed.

"Look, if you're a virgin sorry about taking that away from you." he said, sounding sincere. He knew how much she hated him and that she probably regretted sleeping with him or even kissing him in the first place. She nodded at him and sighed. "Me too. Please just don't hold this over me, Damon. I'd rather just forget about it." he heard the vulnerability in her voice and nodded. "Done." he said, turning around and walking out the door. It was then she saw a glimpse of a nice guy. Which made her wonder where _this _guy had been.

* * *

Damon walked into his house, sighing. Just as he was about to go up the stairs, his father grabbed him and pushed him against the wall, punching him right in the spot his bandage was. Which was the spot that hadn't healed yet due to him continuously punching it causing him internal bleeding. Which explained him coughing up blood. He knew about this pretty well because before his mother died, she was a doctor.

He cried out in pain, feeling blood in the back of his throat. "Why are you out so late, boy?" his father asked him angrily. "The last time you were out this late you got yourself shot right here" he said, punching him again. His father knew his son was a strong guy, but punching him in the spot that was already weak, weakened him so he couldn't fight back. "I was at a party." Damon said weakly and his father removed his hold on him. "I'll choose to believe you. _This _time. But if I find out it was anything more than just a party, that wound will be a walk in the park compared to what I'll do." his father said coldly and Damon walked upstairs into his room slowly, locking the door behind him.

Once he was safely in his room, his round of coughs came again, except much worse. There was more than just a little bit of blood and his throat was sore from it. He grabbed a towel and tried to clean himself up before he laid in bed, letting himself fall asleep.

* * *

The next Monday, during second period which was Biology once again, I felt extremely awkward around Damon. I know we both agreed to forget what happened but I can't, and I don't know why. It seemed like he was pretending it never happened pretty well. He didn't say a word to her the entire class until about 45 minutes through, he looked over at her. His eyes softening but after about a minute of just looking into each other's eyes, he looked away.

After biology was over, Damon and Elena walked out of class separately, once again, as if nothing had ever happened. As far as each other knew, they still hated each other. Damon knew he had to prove his point to her though, that he really didn't care. Despite the fact that he was starting to. Slightly.

So when I had my free period the next period and I was at my locker alone, he walked up to me, and caused me to lean up against the wall in fear when he hit the lockers around me. Loud enough to scare me, not loud enough for the other classes to hear and for people to get concerned. "I just want to make it clear to you that nothing has changed. I hate you. You hate me. That's that, got it?" he said, back to his cold, emotionless eyes and voice. "I thought we already agreed to that?" I said fear in my voice, mixed with confusion.

He shook his head and walked away. What the hell was that? I thought. I get he wanted to forget it to, but we both already agreed to it. He didn't have to scare the crap out of me in the process of it all.

* * *

About 3 weeks passed and I was sick out of my mind. I stayed out of school for a couple of days but when the sickness wouldn't stop, I decided it was useless and I had to go back to school sometime before I had a ton of makeup work to catch up on.

I got into my biology class and we were all working on a lab. Damon looked at me almost as if he cared enough to notice how pale I was. Before he was able to ask me if I was feeling okay, I felt a wave of nausea over me and I walked out of the classroom, with no warning and practically ran into the bathroom, throwing up. After a few minutes, I cleaned myself up and leaned over the sink. I was so dizzy, like I had just been on a really fast and spiny ride.

Damon somehow managed to sneak out behind me and walked into the restroom, despite it being the girls room and walked up behind me. Luckily nobody else was in there. Just them. "You okay?" he said and she turned her head looking at him. She looked pale and like she was about to pass out.

"I'm fine" she mumbled and stood up straight, walking out of the girls bathroom and back into the biology room with Damon who didn't ask any further questions.

* * *

The one girl I despise more than anyone else, Rebekah Mikaelson bumped into me by the stairs. I was already late to class as it was, and couldn't deal with this right now. With _her _right now. "Where you going, little miss perfect?" Rebekah asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and went to ignore her and leave when she moved causing me to bump into her once again, except this time it was much harder of a bump and I lost my balance and went falling down the stairs.

Just as I fell, Damon came walking by and said my name worried, it was the last thing I heard before I was at the end of the staircase unconscious.

* * *

**Authors Note: So this is my new story, which I'm really hoping most readers will enjoy! I'm really excited for this one, so please let me know what you think with a review? It' appreciated. Seriously. They mean a lot! My next chapter should be up ASAP! It's already getting late though and this chapter was getting pretty long (just over 4000 words) so I figured I should stop myself here...cliffhanger. I know, I'm evil! LOL! But like I said, I'll update ASAP so if you enjoyed this first chapter, you won't have to wait long for the next! **


	2. Chapter 2

Elena was rushed into the hospital by Damon and admitted to a room where she laid there unconscious, Jenna asking a million questions to the doctors once she arrived, and a police officer there questioning Damon and Rebekah who were there when Elena fell. It had been about three hours since Elena fell when Damon was finally done being questioned by everyone.

Damon walked into Elena's room when Jenna was finally letting herself calm down. He sat down by Elena for about 10 minutes until Elena's hand moved a little bit and her eyes slowly started opening.

"Damon?" she said almost as a whisper then she put her hand over her head, clearly in pain but she allowed herself to look around to see where she was. "What happened?" she asked him, partly not even understanding why he was there but at this point didn't really care.

"You and Rebekah got in a fight and fell down the stairs. I was walking by, so I witnessed it." he said as quietly as he could so she could hear it but not too loud to make her head hurt even more.

Before Elena could respond, the doctor came in. "Hello Elena, I'm Dr. Fell. I heard you had quite the fall, huh?" the doctor tried to lighten up the mood and Elena nodded. "I know your head hurts, but we weren't allowed to give you the medication to help it without your permission since it's at risk of hurting the baby." the doctor said, unaware of the fact that Elena had no idea what she was talking about.

"W-what baby?" Elena asked nervously when Damon gave her a questioning look and then looked back at Dr. Fell waiting for an answer. "Oh...I'm so sorry I thought you knew. You're pregnant. Almost a month along..." the doctor said and both Damon and Elena's jaw dropped.

"Are you sure this isn't some kind of mistake?" Elena said, anxiety filling up her entire body. Never in a million years did she expect this. "No, I'm assuming this wasn't planned?" the doctor said hesitantly and Elena just looked away. "Dr. Fell can you give myself and Elena a moment alone please?" Damon asked and the doctor nodded, walking out the door and shutting it behind her.

"Is it mine?" Damon asked, referring to the baby and Elena looked at him almost insulted. "Yeah, who else would be the father?" Elena replied in a annoyed-humor type tone. She was obviously in no mood to argue. "Look, can you please just go Damon? When we had sex this wasn't planned. You're not obligated to be here so just leave." Elena said, refusing to look up at him.

"You must really think of me pretty badly if you think I'm just going to leave you when you're pregnant with my child." Damon said in disbelief. Although partly angry that Elena thought so low of him, he understood why she felt the way she felt considering he never really treated her that greatly.

"What, am I supposed to expect any less? You made it pretty clear not too long ago that I hate you, you hate me, and that is that!" She said beginning to get angry at him which he had never seen before. He had seen annoyance, fear, even sadness, but never anger. She always seemed so calm.

Before he was given the chance to respond her heart rate started to increase, and she cried out in pain clutching her stomach. "Elena? What's wrong?" Damon said grabbing her hand automatically. "It hurts" she said as tears began to fill her eyes and she squeezed his hand unaware of how hard but Damon didnt move it away, he just let her. "Damon please make it stop it hurts!" she said, now almost sobbing.

He started to panic and then Dr. Fell came rushing in and Damon was told to wait outside. A few other doctors went in the room and after 20-30 minutes, everything was quiet again. The sound of Elena's aunt Jenna worrying was silenced, Elena's sobbing stopped, the scary fast beeping stopped.

* * *

Dr. Fell walked over to Elena's aunt Jenna and since Damon wasn't family, he had to listen in on the conversation to see what was happening or he would know nothing.

"Elena was pregnant, about a month along but she suffered a miscarriage. There was a risk of it, a huge risk of it but I wasn't able to get the chance to tell her before it was too late. It was nobodys fault, the fall really was what caused it in the first place. I'm sorry for your losses, I'll be back to check on her within the next hour or so." Dr. Fell explained and then walked away. Jenna was speechless and Damon felt a tug of pain in his heart.

* * *

A half hour went by when Jenna decided to go into Elena's room and break the news to her. Jenna of course was disappointed in the fact that Elena had gotten pregnant in the first place, because Elena was always responsible about things but she knew that if she got angry at Elena now for this, it would only turn out in disaster. So when Elena woke up, she waited a few minutes and then told her the news.

Elena's eyes were puffy and her face had dry tears on them when Damon decided to walk in to go and see her after Meredith left to check up on her. As far as Elena knew, Damon didn't know yet.

Elena was supposed to stay in the hospital the night for observation but after practically begging Dr. Fell to let her be released tonight and promising if she was in any pain she would come back, she was released so Jenna went to go work on the paperwork for it.

Elena was standing by her bed, dressed in her black yoga pants and dark shirt, getting ready to leave when she looked over at Damon who was walking in. "I guess you can go out and celebrate. You're not tied down to me or a baby anymore. Congrats" Elena said coldly to him not making eye contact.

He decided to do nothing else but surprise her so he leaned down and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly and started crying into his shoulder.

They stayed there like that for a long time. Until Jenna walked in. "Alright Elena ready to go-" she cut herself off when she saw them hugging, but they pulled apart when they heard Jenna's voice. "Oh...I'm sorry, I can go wait outside if you want?" Jenna said, knowing they were having a moment. "No its okay..." Damon interrupted. He kissed Elena's temple softly before walking out of the room.

"Was he...?" Jenna asked and Elena nodded. "Yes he was the father" she said sadly and they both didn't say another word and walked out of Elena's hospital room where Elena came face to face with Rebekah who Damon was talking to.

"What the hell is _she_ doing here?" Elena said bitterly, letting her anger take over. She had no clue she was pregnant except for not long before she had a miscarriage, but it was still her baby. Her loss. And Rebekah was the one who caused it.

"I-" Rebekah started but Elena cut her but pushing her. "That is for pissing me off not once but _twice _today." and then Elena did something that shocked everyone around her and she slapped Rebekah, almost hard enough to be a punch. "and _that _is for killing my baby" she said angrily before walking away not letting Rebekah respond.

Just when Damon thought Elena was done surprising him.

* * *

Damon decided to go home since it was already passed dinner time almost. Luckily his father was asleep on the couch and he could sneak up to his room and take a breath. It was hard for him, losing something he just barely had. Yes, the baby wasn't planned and yes he knew about it for less than a half an hour before Elena miscarried but it still hurt.

What really got him was that he watched it happen and Elena was begging him to make the pain go away. He never really cared about her before, but in that moment he wanted to take it all away. All of the hurt she was feeling. She must have been so scared especially since she didn't know what was going on.

It was then he decided it was time to go and see her. She might turn him away but he _needed _to see her and make sure she was alright. It was the least he could do. It made him sad to think that she actually believed he would ignore her and the baby and that he would just leave them.

He opened his door and walked down the stairs after closing it behind him, checked to see if his dad was asleep and then walked out of the Boarding House and started walking to Elena's. He knew if he drove, his dad would find out faster. So that being said, it would be best to walk. Plus he needed fresh air to think about everything that had happened today.

* * *

After almost 20 minutes of walking, he walked up to Elena's door and knocked. He felt awkward again, like the first night he came over. Elena opened the door once again and was speechless. She had no idea what to say to him. So he spoke up.

"Can I come in?" he asked and she hesitated but then nodded, letting him in and then leading him up the stairs into her room knowing they'd need more privacy to talk about this without Jenna or Jeremy listening in.

Once they got into Elena's room, she shut the door behind her and looked directly at Damon. "I'm sorry." he said, vulnerability filling his blue eyes and hers turned glassy. "Me too." she said and he was unable to respond when he started coughing again. She quickly went over to his side and noticed blood on his hands coming from his mouth.

Damon's bullet wound was _far _from better. If not worse due to his father constantly punching him there. When she noticed him clutch his stomach, she moved his hand. "Don't fight me on this" she said as she started unbuttoning his shirt.

What she saw on the side of his stomach horrified her. There was a bandage over his wound, red with blood and dark reddish brown from dried up blood soaking it. It was clearly infected and not getting any better. There were bruises not only around it and on it, but all over his chest and around his stomach. Even small ones on his shoulders. They were new too.

The tears started spilling out of her eyes. "Damon what happened to you?" she asked, in a whisper. He knew he couldn't tell her, it would not only put her in danger but it would put him in danger too. "Nothing I just fell." he said.

Elena shook her head. "That's much more than just a fall, Damon! What happened to you?" she asked, demanding for an answer. "It's from when I was shot." he said, not fully telling the truth but not fully lying either.

"You were shot what 2 months ago? Maybe 3? It should be healed by now!" she said putting one of her hands over his chest lightly, almost as if it was automatic and he looked down. "I know I was drunk when we slept together but I would have noticed _this_ Damon!" she said.

"Let it go, Elena. Trust me, it's for the best." he said. Apart of him being seconds away from tell her and the other part hoping she just stops. Overall, if his father could do this to his own son, he could do it to a random girl who found out about it. Or worse.

"Yeah for the best until you're dead! It looks like you've been continuously beaten" she pointed out, not realizing she was correct. And then it hit her. She _was_ right. And the look in his eyes confirmed everything. Every possible doubt that she was wrong. All she could say now was "Who?"

"My father." he said quietly and she just stared up at him not being able to believe someone's father could be so cruel to them. She removed her hand from his chest and walked out of the room, leaving a confused Damon standing there.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, Elena was just finishing up putting a new bandage over Damon's wound after helping him clean it. Which hurt like hell, but had to be done.

"You can sleep here tonight if you want." she said, not looking at him. Feeling awkward for offering but she didn't want him to go home and get worse because of his father.

"I didn't realize you cared." he said with a weak smirk appearing on his face and she rolled her eyes. "I don't. But I can see how tired you are and I know that you shouldn't be walking anyway in the shape you're in. Plus I don't want you to go home and to come back in worse shape than you already are."

"Where would I sleep?" he questioned, considering her offer. "The bed. I can sleep on the couch for one night, it won't kill me." she said, knowing that he would try to fight her on it. "No Elena! You just had a miscarriage, I'm not letting you sleep on a couch when you're supposed to be recovering!" he argued, as she knew he would.

"Well you were shot and have only gotten worse in the last few months. You have bruises all over your stomach and a nasty bullet wound not to mention you've been coughing up blood for weeks now. I can handle the couch, Damon." she said, arguing back. He shook his head. "No, I'm not going to agree to it." he said. "Then fine. We'll sleep in the bed _together. _But I'm putting pillows in between us." she said, not only because of their sexual chemistry but the fact that they were both in not the best shape right now and needed their space. Or so she thought. Even if it was through pillows. "Deal." Damon said, pulling the blankets down so he could lay on the sheets on the bed.

Damon knew he would regret this later. His father would probably literally kill him, but he was going to enjoy his one night of feeling safe while he could and plus, Elena's bed was extremely comfortable.

When Elena noticed Damon was starting to fall asleep, she took off his shoes for him and pulled the blanket over him, covering his body. Then she looked down at him for a few minutes, just watching him sleep. He looked so relaxed, so peaceful. She let out a sigh before laying down next to him, completely forgetting about putting pillows between them and fell asleep.

* * *

In the middle of the night, or really the next morning, Elena woke up to heavy breathing next to her and remembered Damon was here. It was almost as if he was having a panic attack. She sat up next to him and started rubbing his back, trying to calm him down. "It's okay" she said, and he looked over at her, not even realizing he woke her.

He couldn't speak, if felt like he couldn't breathe either. He had anxiety and panic attacks a lot, ever since his mother died and his father started beating him and they got worse ever since he was shot. It sometimes took him hours before they passed and he could breathe again.

She cupped his face with her hands and looked into his eyes. "Listen to me Damon, it's okay. You're okay. Breathe in and out." she said in a calm and serious tone. He listened to her and after a few minutes he felt like he could breathe again and he was okay. "Elena?" he said and started looking around. "Im sorry" he said sounding extremely sincere. Like he had done something wrong. Every wall he had up before was down right now, it was almost as if he was a little boy.

"It's okay. I'm not angry" she said smiling softly at him, trying to reassure him. He pulled her into a tight hug, like she was his lifeline. His angel. The one person that could save him from the sadness that was built up inside.

She felt him shaking as they hugged and she kissed the top of his head, rubbing his back lovingly as she did when she first confronted him when he was coughing up blood at his locker.

After awhile, he fell back asleep and she slowly laid him down on the bed, not wanting to wake him and then laid down again and went to sleep. They both were in no position for school the next day, so they slept in.

* * *

Damon woke up the next morning when Elena was still asleep. Her arms were wrapped around his arm and her head was resting on his shoulder. He started to remember what happened in the middle of last night and sighed.

He made it clear to himself and let himself accept the fact that he didn't hate Elena Gilbert. Not even close to it. He actually liked her. There was much more to her than he ever even imagined. Like the emotional side, the side he saw of her at the hospital when she hit Rebekah, and then last night.

He didn't know the exact thing that really made him like her, but he knew last night was the night that really made him know he had to start accepting it.

He stroked her cheek and when she started to wake up, he moved his hand away from her and watched her. He could have sworn she was the most precious, most beautiful person in the world.

She looked up at him and when she saw he was awake and whispered "How do you feel?" He knew she was referring mostly to what happened last night when he woke up. "Better. Thanks to you." he said, giving her credit for helping him. He didn't need that cold side of him to come out in front of her. Not after last night at least. Not now.

"Good." she said and then she let go of his arm and stood up, stretching. She completely froze when she heard Damon's next words. "You would have been a good mother." he said. "You would have been a good father." she said back, looking down sadly.

He stood up and walked towards her. "I'm serious, Elena." he said looking down at her and she looked up at him. "So am I." and by the look in her eyes he could tell she was being honest. He had no idea what in the world make her think that, but somehow she did.

"Are you hungry?" she said a few minutes after there was silence between them and he nodded. "Yeah." "Well we have food, but I'll probably poison you with my cooking." she said, chuckling. He smiled down at her, happy to see her smile. He'd never really seen it before or maybe he just never fully paid enough attention but he could argue that her smile could light up a room.

"I know how to cook." he said and she looked at him with a grin. "You do, huh? Well why didn't you tell me that before!? I would have had you cooking dinner last night instead of Jenna!" she said chuckling once again. "Oh will you ever forgive me then?" he said laughing and she nodded. "Fine, only if you make breakfast!" and he nodded. "It's a deal"

Damon was cooking breakfast and Elena was just standing there, completely shocked at how he was able to and make it seem so easy. Plus it smelt amazing.

"How do you do that?" she asked and he looked behind her, wondering what exactly she was asking. "How do I do what?" he asked back. "Make this whole cooking thing look so easy? And it actually smells good! By now I'd probably have the entire house burnt down." she said, chuckling. "Maybe cooking's just not your thing." he pointed out and she nodded. "Good point."

Elena had to admit, they both had made huge progress since yesterday. From finding out she's pregnant, having a miscarriage, her finding out his father abuses him, and then him waking up in the middle of the night from a panic attack. All of that really had brought them closer together and Elena wasn't exactly sure how long it was going to last before things got awkward again, but she wasn't going to point it out. She really liked this side of Damon.

Once Damon finished the cooking, he put their food on a plate for them and put it on the table where they both sat and Elena took a bite of it and was completely amazed. "Oh my god this is amazing! Again, how!?" she said. "It's really pretty simple, but I guess someday I could teach you" he said smirking.

That got her thinking. He said _someday. _What did that mean? Are they even friends? She had no idea. All she knew is that her and Damon were getting along right now, no matter how much of a jerk he could be sometimes, this is what matters. Right now. That's all that counts. She would take as much of _this _Damon as she could get until he puts all of his walls up again.

* * *

After eating their breakfast, they both cleaned up and then Elena helped him change the bandage over his wound that was getting increasingly better from last night and tonight. It helped that he wasn't home to take any beatings and that he had someone being gentle towards it.

He got thinking and realized he needed to go home no matter how much he wanted to stay here with Elena and she definitely argued it but he knew it needed to be done. So she finally agreed to it as long as he let her drive him and he decided that was a fair enough request. Once they pulled up to the Boarding House, Damon got out of the car and to his surprise, Elena got out to and before he could tell her that she can't go with him, that she could get hurt, she pulled him into a kiss.

He kissed her back and then after a few minutes, they both pulled away. "You can go back to hating me tomorrow, just promise me you'll be careful?" she said, practically begging him and he nodded "I promise." and he gave her one last reassuring kiss before pulling away and walking into the house.

She went back into her car and sighed really hoping he would come out of his house the next day in one piece and not worse off than he already was. She had no idea what exactly they were, but he didn't tell her that he doesn't hate her so she assumed they weren't really even friends.

Apart of her hoped that he didn't hate her though because she didn't hate him. She actually liked and cared about him. She saw a side of him she'd never seen before in the last 24 hours and she hoped it wouldn't go away. Whatever they had, whatever they shared, she never wanted lose because it's the first secure and stable thing she's felt ever sense her parents died. And with that thought, she drove home.

* * *

Once Damon walked into the Boarding House, all hell broke loose. There was broken glass in some places and it reeked of alcohol. Clearly his father found out that he decided to leave. When his father came downstairs, his hands were behind his back with eyes full of rage. Full of something he'd never seen before... _murder. _

His father removed his hands from his back which showed a gun, pointed directly at Damon who's eyes widened at the horrifying sight. This was it. This was the end. He was going to die.

* * *

**Authors Note: Another cliffhanger, I know lmao. I'm sorry, I actually wasn't even planning on there being another cliffhanger, but this came to me literally within seconds as I felt the need to end the chapter and I was like, I should put that in there! So there we go, chapter 2 (which I tried to make a little longer than chapter one, over 4000 words now instead of it just being a little bit over 4000!) **

**Can I just point out for a second how awesome you guys are for reading this? I was in no way expecting as many reviews/follows/favs I got but I got a ton, well a ton in my mind at least. Some might think 12 reviews, 5 favs, and 19 follows isn't much, but I couldn't be happier or more surprised! I think that's a lot, especially for a new story! **

**Thank you all for your opinions and pointing out things that I may or may not need to change for the better, I really appreciate it because it will hopefully help me improve as a writer of not only this story, but stories to come! That being said, I hope this chapter improved on any flaws last chapter may have had!**

**So please, leave a review after this chapter whether you're a guest or not. They are very much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Damon heard a shot, felt a pain similar to the pain he felt a few months before, and then heard screaming. _

_Who was shot though? He looked down at his stomach and noticed a fresh bullet wound in the exact spot his old one was healing. Was he in shock? All of the sudden the pain came rushing at him. He looked up to see Elena. She was the one who screamed in horror. Did she see what just happened? _

_All of the sudden before he fell, he saw his father turn around and shoot her too and they both collapsed to the ground. _

Damon woke up breathing heavily. He sighed in relief at the fact that what just happened was just a nightmare. He looked around his room in the darkness and tried his hardest to prevent a panic attack.

When he had gotten home earlier, he received another beating from his father, but everything that he just dreamt about didn't happen. Would it though? Was that a sign for him to get the hell out? Where would he go?

He closed his eyes and fell back to sleep letting himself rest until the next morning. After that, he really needed it.

* * *

The next morning came along and Elena walked into school feeling exhausted. She really didn't know what exactly to expect from Damon. Yes they had gotten closer over the past few days or really...day but that's it. It could just as easily go back to hatred. Actually, it's likely to.

When she arrived at school she went to her locker to get her things and when she turned she saw Damon walking down the hall. She wanted to say something, or go up to him and greet him and she would have...until she saw that cold look in his eyes. The cold look she feared. The same cold look he was giving her as he looked at her right then.

Maybe it's true. Maybe nothing had changed. She shouldn't have expected it to. She shouldn't even have imagined it for two seconds on what it might be like but she did of course. And now she felt like an idiot.

A week went by like this. Then 2 weeks. Then 3 and all of the sudden a month and a half later it was still like this. Anything they'd built came crashing down. She tried so hard not to care anymore about him but it was impossible not to. The more she tried not to care, actually made her care even more.

After school one day, she saw him walking to his car. Everyone was home by then so she wondered why he was still there. "What the hell is your problem, Damon?" She yelled out to him. She figured if he won't talk to her, then she will talk to him...or yell in this case and see what happens. The silence would eventually kill her if she didn't.

His eyes still cold, empty, and overall just sad looked over at her confused. "What?" he said confusion taking over his voice. Did he really not know what she was talking about? It was pretty obvious.

"Are you really asking me that question?" she asked in disbelief but interrupted before he could answer. "We actually connected. Or at least I thought we did until you decided to turn off whatever the hell is human in you and turn into this guy I know that you aren't, Damon!" she yelled to him, trying to get through to him.

"Oh, you think you know me? You think you know _who _I am? You're right, Elena we _did _connect but that doesn't make us friends. We helped each other out what, once? Twice? That doesn't make us friends. That makes us 2 people who needed to get laid and you being too caring for your own good." he said harshly.

Well that hit home. She felt her eyes stinging and tears fighting to fall. She looked down trying to fight them even more and not give him the satisfaction of her crying. He took a step closer to her, realizing he'd hurt her more than he intended to but she took a step back.

"You know, I really wanted to be a friend of yours since you don't seem to have many. I was willing to put aside all of the bad things and just try and help you in any way I could but I guess maybe we're both a lost cause in that department. I just hope that you pushing everyone away doesn't end up with you in a coffin." she said, tears beginning to fall. "But I just have one question for you and I promise you, I will leave you alone forever." she said and he nodded, sympathy filling his eyes, replacing the coldness.

"Why do you do this? Why are you so afraid for someone to actually care about you? Is it really _so _hard to believe that someone loves you?" she said.

"Thats the thing Elena, _nobody _does love me. And that's okay because you're right. I _am _a lost cause. I have been for a long time and I haven't tried to hide it." he said and she shook her head.

"Can you please open your damn eyes for one freaking second and look at what's standing right in front of you! Why do you think I haven't given up on you? I've basically given up on all of my other friends after my parents died!" she said loudly, not enough to be a yell but loud enough to hear the frustration in her voice.

He clearly wasn't understanding when he gave her a questioning look. "You do realize you aren't making sense right?" he said.

"I'm making a lot more sense than you realize, your just too guarded to even see it!...You know what, maybe I'm the idiot. I should go." she said turning around, her insides fighting her not to tell Damon exactly how she feels.

He grabbed her arm. "Now look who's running away from her problems." he said and I rolled my eyes. "It's not a problem to me!" she said. "What isn't Elena?" he said a little bit louder, with a more serious tone to what he was saying.

"You think nobody loves you. Not your family...let's face it, you have no friends left because all you have done is push them away. But you don't get it! _I _love you. And the more you push me away, the more I realize how much I love you. This past month and a half you have no idea how much I've missed you. I don't care about the stupid rumors or the fact that you might or might not be a lost cause. I just _love _you." she said.

She might as well have been handing her heart to him and given him a chance to stomp on it or mend it. By now she was full out crying. After saying everything that was on her mind and in her heart she realized how hurt she was by all of this and how much hidden anger and sadness she's been building up within the past few months.

"And if you don't love me or even care about me please don't say you do out of pity. Because I'd rather love you and have you hate me than love you and have you fake loving me back." she said.

His eyes were full of complete vulnerability and shock. It's like it was his first time hearing these words out of someones mouth.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Don't tell me this is your first time hearing it from someone other than your..." she cut herself off. "This is really your first time hearing it since then isn't it?" she said, sadness filling her entire body feeling horrible for him. Yes she had lost a lot in her life, especially her parents but she always had known she was loved and was told it.

He nodded and I sighed grabbing his hand. He looked up at me nervously and she knew exactly why. "It's okay. You don't have to say it back." she told him, her heart aching at the thought of him not loving her back. Or worse. Not even caring.

She removed her hand from holding his and wiped her tears. "I have to go. I- Just know I _do _love you and no matter how much you try and push me away I always will." she said, walking away.

Damon stood there in complete shock. This girl he grew to care about and even loved just told him she loves him and all he could do was stand there. What the hell was wrong with him?

He desperately wanted to say it back but couldn't. He's never said that. Not ever since his mother died. He hasn't said it to his father, or Stefan, or to any other girl he's met or dated in his life. He's never felt love for any other girls. But he did for Elena.

This feeling is one he honestly never thought he would or even could ever feel in a million years towards someone. But I guess when someone comes into your life and you connect, the more you see them and learn about them and even talk to them, the more you grow to care and maybe even love them.

But it's so different with her. Elena. Yes he's connected with other girls before but none like the way he has with Elena. And when he slept with her, it felt like more than just a one night stand. In the moment, everything else about them hating each other was erased and he actually cared about the girl he was sleeping with.

He realized he just screwed up big time. Elena probably thinks he doesnt even care about her right now. She completely just handed her heart to him and he threw it in the trash.

He could still see her but just barely, so he ran. He ran as fast as he could and then a few minutes later, she turned around thinking someone was going to attack her. When she saw it was just a really out of breath Damon and not an attacker, she sighed in relief. She waited until he caught his breath for him to speak.

Once he caught his breath, he said four words she was _not _expecting to hear. Not now especially. "I love you too" he said. She looked shocked, with a smile appearing on her face. A type of smile that showed she was trying her hardest not to get her hopes up in case she heard him wrong. "What?" she asked. "I said I love you too."

She leaned in and kissed him. The kissed was filled with passion, longing, and love. It was different then the kisses before. Their first kiss was when they were drunk, so although he could remember it, he couldnt remember it completely. Their second kiss was full of worry. Like a goodbye kiss. This kiss was different. It was special.

When he pulled back and saw the smile on her face, he never realized how coming to terms with love felt and how good it felt to make someone you love smile like that. Maybe it was because he never was in love with anyone until Elena.

"Are you sure?" she asked, questioning him and he couldn't blame her. Not even 20 minutes ago he completely broke her heart by not being able to say it back.

He nodded. "One hundred percent." he said, kissing her lips again but this time slow and softly.

"So...w-what now?" she asked nervously. He could tell she was waiting for him to stomp on her heart once again. Saying something like they cant be together because it wouldn't work, or he's too dangerous for her. Or that she deserves better. And maybe all of that's true. But he refused to give up on her. Not when he finally had her.

"Well..." he started, sounding sad and he saw a frown on her face. "At the risk of sounding cheesy, will you, Elena Gilbert, be my girlfriend?" he asked and he saw her face light up with happiness. It was definitely a good look for her. She looked even more beautiful than ever when happy.

"I think that can be arranged" she said smiling brightly and pulling him into another kiss.

* * *

**I know many were surprised about the miscarriage. I actually had to decide what I wanted to do with that because there were 2 different ways I could have gone with the story. One being if she was pregnant and one being if she miscarried. A twitter friend helped me decide thankfully, so yeah :D **

**I also know this chapter is much shorter than usual and I want to apologize for that. This chapter was yes pretty big & happy because they finally said they love each other, but it was kind of a build up chapter of the things to come. **

**I really appreciate all of the reviews and I hope to get more with this chapter although its about half the size of a regular chapter!**

**Also I make videos on youtube, my most recent one being a Klaus and Caroline one so if you want to check out my channel/subscribe and watch the vids heres the link - user/eternalxdelena**


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Damon went to walk home. What he didnt know? He's not alone. Gun fire. Pain. That's all he heard, all he felt. What he saw? Nothing. Everything went completely black. The last thing he felt was fear. The last thought he had? Elena.

Can you believe that? The pain he felt...was familiar. Almost like it had happened before. It still hurt like hell but he knew that feeling. But he couldnt believe that the last thought he had, when again he could have died... it wasnt of any of his old friends. It wasnt of his family. It wasnt any of his problems. It wasnt the fear he had of his father. It was Elena. His Elena. The Elena that was at home, waiting to see him the next day, completely unaware that she might never see him again.

If he was going to die he would want to see her. Just one last time. He would want to see the only woman who ever loved him. He would want to see the only woman he ever loved [romantically, of course].

He woke up, and it was dark but he saw some light. It was daylight. He looked around and he was alone. There was so much blood on him, around him...his blood. He went to sit up but cried out in pain. He looked down and then he realized. He was shot. He must have completely forgotten. I mean, he was passed out for god knows how long.

All of the sudden, he heard footsteps. He tried so hard to have the energy to look up, even just slightly. Once he did, he was in shock. It was Elena. What had she been doing here? How did she know?

Well wait...by the look on her face right now. The fear, the sadness, the pain, the tears fighting to fall...all of it...she couldnt have known. The look on her face just confirmed that fact. "Damon!" he heard her say loudly as she ran over when she realized it was him.

He felt hands on his cheeks and with the warmth of them he finally realized how cold he was. He could feel sweat on him. Cold sweat. The bullet wound must have been pretty bad. Plus being out in the freezing cold for hours upon hours clearly didnt help that.

"Damon, I'm going to need you to help me get you up. I know it hurts, but my car is close. I need to get you help...to the hosptial" she said, worry in her voice. You could tell she was about to have a panic attack. She was scared.

He grabbed her grab, not enough to hurt her, but enough to have a good grip on it. "No Elena. No hospitals, okay?" he said and just as she went to argue, he stopped her. "Please" he said, practially begging and she sighed, nodding. "Fine."

After about 10ish minutes of helping Damon, they had finally gotten to Elena's car. He could tell just by the look on her face she was trying the best she could not to break down sobbing. He couldnt blame her. It's a pretty traumatizing experience to see someone you love shot, laying in a puddle of his own blood.

Once they arrived to her house, she helped him out of the car the best she could and helped him slowly and carefully upstairs to her room. She had to admit, she was really scared. They barely made it to the house and the room...well lets just say they both almost feel down the stairs a few times. He's in really bad shape.

Once he was in her room laying down, she began unbuttoning his shirt slowly, revealing the bullet wound, which seemed bad. Really bad. "Damon..." she could barely get out before she began crying and he moved his hand, the best he could and as fast as he could to hers.

Thats all he wanted to do, comfort her but here he was causing her pain. The last thing he ever wanted to do, especially to her, he had done and not just once but many more times than just one.

She went into the bathroom and came back with a towel and a small bucket of warm water. She cleaned the bullet wound and although she was being very gentle, it still hurt. I mean it was a freaking bullet wound. Luckily, she was being gentile enough so he wouldnt cry out in pain. Thats the last thing he wanted right now. Especially when shes already so scared.

Once the wound was cleaned out and looking at least a little better, she put a bandage in it. There was no bullet in him, which was extremely strange but maybe it somehow came out when he was shot. Right now, she didnt want to know though. She could barely handle this. In fact, she couldnt at al but she felt the need to be strong. If not for herself, for him.

She helped him take off his clothes, keeping his boxers on and then wrapped him in her comforter. He was freezing and she knew it. She also knew he was in much more pain than he let on and he just didnt want to scare her anymore than she already was.

After awhile, his breathing evened and she knew he was asleep. She laid next to him, his head in her lap, stroking his hair and cheeks, occasionally kissing his forehead softly. After a few hours, she heard Jenna come home and she slowly got Damon off her and walked out of the room to go and see her.

She explained things to Jenna, well as much as she could. She said Damon got a little hurt and she was helping him out. Which was the truth. A very brief truth, but the truth. After a few minutes, she walked into her room again and there was Damon, sitting up on the bed, breathing heavily. It hit her, he was having a panic attack.

She rushed over and grabbed his face with her hands, cupping them and forching him to look into her eyes. "You're okay Damon. Evertything is okay. I'm here. Nobody is going to hurt you. I love you." she said and after about a minute or too, he started calming down, his breathing getting better. His eyes were glassy with tears and she pulled him into a tight hug, his head pressed against her chest.

He was holding onto her like she was his last hope. His lifeline. He needed her. He comfort, her love. He just didnt fully know it yet. She was whispering comforting words to him as she held him.

Once he was okay again, he was laying back down. He appeared to be getting at least a little bit better. He was slightly less pale. She got him pain medication and then he ate a meal. Afterwards, he was pretty tired again so Elena did as she had done the first time and sat down on the bed, letting Damon rest his head into her lap and eventually fall asleep.

* * *

The next three days were filled with Elena going to school and coming home to help Damon recover. They'd gone to the Boarding House but every time, his father wasnt there so he got a bag and filled it with clothes and returned to Elena's house where he'd been staying. Jenna was sort of hesitant at first but was pretty okay with it. Jenna saw how much Elena loved Damon. Elena didnt even have to say it, she just saw it by the way she looked at him and to be honest, the way he looked at her was the same.

On Friday night, they had a pizza night with Jenna's new boyfriend and the history teacher, Alaric Saltzman. Damon and Alaric connected pretty instantly and it was nice to see him with his guard down not always being so cold towards people. And if Alaric was the guy he was connecting with? It was even better. Alaric wasnt an asshole and he was also a pretty cool history teacher.

Once they finished their pizza night, Jenna and Alaric went to hangout with a few of their adult friends or whatever they like to call them and then Jeremy went to hangout with some of his friends. Which was nice because Jeremy hadnt really liked hanging out with people much ever since the accident.

Damon and Elena both decided to relax on the couch, watching TV. She cuddled up against him and he wrapped his arm around her. They were watching 'Gossip Girl' the episode where Chuck let Blair go and told her it was just a game. Damon looked over and saw Elena crying and chuckled. "You know, they'll end up together. You mark my words." he said and Elena looked up and smiled, wiping her face of the tears.

"They better." she said, leaning up to kiss him softly. "Do you think we'll end up together at the end of all this? That we'll survive all of this?" she asked before she could even stop herself and he looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean...I dont know our lives kind of are wrecks. We arent exactly the most stable two people. Do you think we'll find happiness?" she asked and he cupped her face. "I think that as long as I have you, I'm happy...No actually I know it." he said and she smiled, kissing him softly.

After a few hours, they fell asleep on the couch and Jenna and Alaric walked in. Jenna had the biggest smile on her face. They're bodies were holding eachother so close and they looked so at peace. Then Jenna laughed softly, looking at the TV. "They're watching Gossip Girl? Wow he must really love her." she pointed out and Alaric laughed. "Oh yeah. Damon doesnt seem like the Gossip Girl type." and she smiled and they went upstairs.

* * *

**Authors Note: Im soooo sorry that it took me so long to write this and that its so short. I've tried to write this so many times and hated it so I deleted it and re-wrote it. Then there was a period where I'd start writing, then everything would get deleted. And I know, I should have saved it from the beginning but sometimes I so caught up in writing that I completely just focus on that and dont even realize that I havent saved anything.**

**I'm going to try my hardest to write long chapter to make up for this one. Again I am sooo sorry :( I really hope you like this chapter. **


End file.
